In recent years, pursuant to the increase in the data amount, the power of data centers is increasing drastically. In connection with this, in addition to services as the primary IT (Information Technology) device, storage apparatuses are also being demanded of power saving. In order to realize power saving of a storage, it is necessary to accurately monitor the power consumption of the storage. Here, it is necessary to accurately obtain the power consumption of the device according to its operational status in smallest configuration part units as possible.
As the method of measuring the power of a storage, conventionally, it was standard to connect a wattmeter to the power supply line for supplying power to the storage. In recent years, however, a method is known for estimating the power consumption of a storage apparatus or a storage device without using the wattmeter.
For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses technology where a power consumption monitoring server includes a table showing the relation of the load information and power of a storage device, and estimating the power of the storage device based on the load information collected from the storage device.
Moreover, Non Patent Literature 1 discloses a method of estimating the power of a storage by converting the frontend load of the storage into a backend load, and inter-polating the table data showing the relation of the backend load and power.
Further, Non Patent Literature 2 discloses a method of estimating the power consumption by performing a detailed status simulation based on an I/O trace regarding a small hard disk drive.